I've Always Loved You
by ClareTurner
Summary: Even though the manga is annoying me at the moment, I am making this story as proof that Sasuke loves Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

I've Always Loved You

I've Always Loved You

Disclaimer: I am doing very well in straying away from original characters, but I still have not gotten off of Naruto. This is yet another story revolving around Sasuke Uchiha. I do not own Naruto. I do have a life other than writing fanfiction and I do not like to be flamed. Please give constructive criticism and nothing else. I do not have time to argue with people who do not like my stories. If you do not like it then DON'T READ IT that simple. Now I am done with my rant, so please if you like this read on with the fic.

Chapter One: The girl with pink hair.

Sasuke Uchiha was now seven years old and was accepted into the Shinobe academy. He was determined to show his father that he was just at great as his Nii-san Itachi. Since he didn't really know anyone, he really just kept to himself the whole time. However at lunch one day while he was alone minding his own business, he saw a little girl with pink hair and a very wide forehead getting teased.

_I don't know why they're teasing her. She looks pretty cute to me._ He said to himself. He got up and was ready to stop them, when an annoying blonde girl pushed them away. Sasuke slowly walked away and back to his lunch.

When school was over for the day he was surprised and happy to see his Nii-san waiting for him.

"Nii-san!" he said running to hug him, which he in turn hugged him and walked him home. "Your done work early Nii-san?" he asked.

"Yes I am actually." He said with a slight smile. An older version of Sasuke would have wondered why he had that slight smile, but since he was only seven he did not notice any difference. "How was school today?" Itachi said changing the subject.

"It was great..." he said but then started to blush.

"What is it Sasuke? Your all red." He grinned poking his little brother in the forehead.

"OW!" he said rubbing his head. "And its nothing... Just there's... this girl..."

"Your seven years old and you already have a girlfriend?" Itachi grinned ruffling his little brother's hair.

"_No,_ I just... I think she's pretty that's all." Sasuke said annoyed.

Itachi smiled. "Of course... but that's how you start getting girlfriends. So... little Sasuke's got a girlfriend." He said sniggering and ruffling his hair again.

"Itachi... leave me alone!" Sasuke whined. Itachi kept on making fun of his little brother until finally he looked into the distance and suddenly turned very serious. An older Sasuke would have realized that he looked very defeated and that he did not want to do this thing that he seemed to be forced to do, but since he was only seven an annoyed that he was getting made fun of, he didn't notice any difference.

"Sasuke, I think you better get home, I'll talk with you later." Itachi said seriously.

"But... I thought you were going to help me..."

"I'll do it tomorrow. I promise." He said smiling at him.

Sasuke smiled as well and ran off home. When he got home, he met with his mother right away.

"Hello Sasuke..." She said happily. "How was school?"

"It was great... I... I met this girl today."

"A girl huh?" She said with a grin. "Do you like her?"

"I... I think so..."

"What's her name?" she asked him. Sasuke always loved his mother. She always had time for him.

"I... I didn't ask." He said feeling a little embarrassed.

His mother just sat down next to him with her usual smile. "It's alright Sasuke. You can ask her on Monday. In the mean time, I think you should take a break from training this weekend."

"Alright..." Sasuke said annoyed.

That night, Sasuke woke up to arguing with Itachi and their parents. Apparently Itachi had a mission to do that was more important then a meeting that their dad wanted him to go to. The argument was ended when Itachi sensed Sasuke and they sent him to bed. The next day Sasuke had no intension of not practicing.

The next day, Itachi and Sasuke were having a conversation about the clan.

"Dad's always going on about you all the time." Sasuke said to his older brother slightly annoyed.

"Am I... Unpleasant?" Itachi said suddenly.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Its not that bad...Shinobe usually live as hated people. Because their said to be a problem."

Sasuke couldn't believe that's what its like with Itachi and his father.

"Hehe... To be top notch is something really to think about. To have strength means you become isolated, and become arrogant. Although at first you only sought for what you had dreamed for... Well, we're just... unique siblings. In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together. Even if it means hating each other. That's what being an older brother means." Itachi finished with his usual smile.

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Is Itachi there?" one man said.

"Come on out, we need to talk!" another said.

"Stay inside." Itachi told Sasuke while he stepped out. Itachi and the other Uchiha were talking about why Itachi did not show up at the meeting. They also seemed to be thinking that Itachi had killed Shisui-san, who was his best friend in the world.

"Why don't you be more direct?" Itachi said suddenly angry. "So you are suspicious of me?"

Sasuke was shocked by that comment. Why would his brother do that? Why would he kill his best friend?

"Yes, Brat." The one man said.

"Listen Itachi, if you betray our clan, you won't go unpunished." Another said.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was scared for his brother.

Itachi suddenly knocked the three men down to the ground. "As I've said just now, don't judge others. Simply your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance, you assumed that I have patience. The clan, the clan. All you fail to measure your own capacity, and see the depth of my capacity. And as a result, you lie beaten here."

_I've never seen Nii-san like this..._ Sasuke thought scared.

"Shisui was told to keep an eye on you... within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech was getting stronger than ever. What exactly are you thinking!" one of the men screamed.

"You hold onto the organization, your clan, your name...These things limit us, and limit our capacities...these things deserve to be shunned. It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know!"

"STOP ITACHI!" Their father's voice came from the other way. "Stop it already, what's wrong with you? Itachi, you've been acting strange lately."

"Nothing's strange; I'm just carrying out my Duty." Itachi said almost like he was being controlled.

"Then... why didn't you come last night?" His father asked him.

"In order to reach the height..." Itachi said again.

"Of what?" one of the men said.

Suddenly, Itachi threw a kunai right in the middle of the Uchiha symbol on the wall. Everyone was wondering what was going on with Itachi. Especially Sasuke.

"Of my capacity, I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan." Itachi said finally.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What did he mean by that? Didn't he just tell him a while ago that the clan was everything to them Uchihas? That their clan protected all of Konoha? That their symbol was also the symbol of their honor?

"you forget what is most important to you, because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."

"What arrogance!" one of the men said.

Sasuke remembered that he had just got done telling him about why it is bad to have power because he will get arrogant.

"Alright already." One of them said finally. "If you continue this nonsense, we will have to take you to jail."

"So what now!!" Their father said obviously disappointed.

"We can't put up with him anymore! Captain... Please order an arrest!"

"STOP NII-SAN!" Sasuke said finally running in.

Itachi suddenly looked as if the sense was knocked back into him. He knelt on the ground. "It is not me who killed Shisui, but for the words I have spoken, I am deeply sorry."

Their father stared at him in shock, but then sighed. "Lately he has been busy with missions from the ANBU and has been worn out."

"Captain!"

"The ANBU is a Battalion under direct order from the Hokage... Even us police forces cannot arrest them without and official order. Besides, I will look over my son with full responsibility... please."

"Understood." One of the men said as they left.

Their father walked inside. "Itachi...let's go back inside." He said passing Sasuke without a word. Sasuke stared at his brother. He seemed to suddenly glare at him, and formed a new sharingan.

That night, Sasuke laid in bed wondering what that was all about. He also remembered that later on that same day, while walking, Itachi and their father did not say one word to each other, but their father went near Sasuke, he decided to talk to him.

"Good morning... father..." he said nervously not looking into his eyes.

"Ahh, good morning, how's it been at the academy lately?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised and then smiled. "Classes are going well, because of that, I'm always the best..." He said happily while his father led him to a dock.

"Your mother told me you've taken a liking to a girl..." he said with a sudden grin.

Sasuke blushed. "Y...yes I have father..."

"There's no shame in that..." he said never looking at his son as always. "I've loved your mother since I met her..." he said, however he quickly changed the subject since they had reached their destination. He taught Sasuke certain hand signs for a special technique that the Uchihas specialize in. "Fireball Jitzu." First, his father showed him how its done.

_Amazing!_ He thought when a huge ball of fire came out from his father's mouth. However, when Sasuke tried, it only came out as a tiny ball of fire.

"Hmm... you haven't reached Itachi's level..." his father said causing Sasuke to be sad again. "Maybe it was too early for you." He said walking away.

Sasuke was determined to prove him wrong. He knew that he would finally be noticed as an adult if he could do this jitzu. A few weeks later, Sasuke finally got the hang of it, and went to show his father. He looked amazed at this, but to Sasuke's surprise, he walked away.

"... As I expected, you are my child." He said finally.

Sasuke could have cried. That was what he wanted him to say. That's all he ever wanted.

"You did well, from now on, you may shamelessly wear the family crest on your back, you must now improve, and then you can soar to great heights." He said to him with his back turned still.

"Ok!" Sasuke said happily.

"Also, I say one more thing... Do not follow after your brother." He finally walked away leaving Sasuke bewildered.

At school, Sasuke finally got the courage to talk to the pink-haired girl. He found out that her name was Sakura Haruno. Her annoying friend who was always around her was Ino Yamanaka. She seemed to like him, but he didn't like her. Sakura thought that her forehead was too wide, and that is why she was so shy.

One morning Sasuke wanted Itachi to help him with Shuriken practice after school. He said he was too busy just like every other time and poked him in the forehead. At breakfast, he asked his father about different Sharingans. He learned that there was another level of Sharingan that not many Uchiha have gotten to. The Mangekyo Sharingan.

After his mother promised to help with Shuriken, he was off to school. After school, he practiced with Shuriken with Sakura and some other kids. Sasuke was about to finally ask her out on a date, when he realized it was really late and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New feelings

AN: Since you all know about the Massacre I will not write it. However I will write what he feels about everything afterward.

Chapter 2: Pushing Away

Sasuke woke up in the hospital very shaken up. He couldn't believe what his brother had done. How could he? After he went into the compound and found that what he hoped was a nightmare was real, he was taken to the Hokage. He was given his own apartment away from his old home.

After this, he swore to kill Itachi. He wanted to avenge the clan. But what would he do after that? How would that make him feel any better? He was seven years old, but he was a very mature Uchiha. He thought things out better now. When he returned to school, many of the kids wouldn't speak to him. It was as if they were afraid to talk to him.

He had forgotten about Sakura. How could he? He was probably the only guy his age who liked someone. However after what happened, how could he be with her? What if Itachi came back and killed her? He killed everyone else he loved why not her? He had to push her away. He couldn't have any friends. He didn't want to risk killing them just to gain the Mangekyo. He couldn't have anything further than a friend especially from the opposite gender, because Itachi would kill them.

Four years later, Sasuke was finally graduated out of the academy. He was the top of their class in everything. Now nothing could stop him from killing his brother... except a certain blonde-haired knucklehead.

He was pissed when he found that he was in Naruto Uzumaki's group. Especially since he had his eyes on his Sakura. During the past four years he had found it very hard to stop thinking about Sakura. She and Itachi were the only things ever on his mind. He liked that Sakura liked him, but couldn't give in because of the fact he never wanted his brother to know.

However he was annoyed that Sakura and Ino had become bitter rivals over him. Ino was too pushy. Sakura never practically forced him to hug her. She also never hung onto him like Ino did at times.

After Naruto had tied him up to try and woo Sakura, he left furious and tried to find him. He passed sakura on the way. She talked to him, but he ignored her and wanted to find Naruto. However she started talking about how Naruto doesn't know any better because he's alone. Sasuke forgot any feelings he had for her at that moment.

"Alone, Isolated... It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what its like to be alone."

"Why... why are you saying this?" She asked him.

"Because... you _annoying._" He said. He walked away, and then confronted Naruto. He was even more annoyed at the fact that Naruto tried to attack with the same technique, and then went to the bathroom... He's such a dobe.

Later on after lunch they waited a long time for their sensei. Sakura seemed guilty about what she had said. Sasuke felt bad too. How could he not still _love_ her? However he would not ever dare to say it because Naruto was there besides the obvious reason.

Kakashi-sensei finally showed up and they introduced themselves. First Naruto went on and said his hobbies, likes, and dislikes were ramen and that he wants to be Hokage. Then Sakura went and revealed... giggling. Sasuke knew what her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future was, but it was annoying. He hoped that she would mature soon.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly _like_ anything." He said. Sasuke said this, because it was true. He _loved_ Sakura, not just liked. "What I have is not a dream. I want to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." He finished. He realized that after he realized he loved her, he wanted to restore his clan with her. That is what he will do once his clan was avenged.

The next day they passed the test that was to let them stay as Gennin. However he wasn't too thrilled that he had to do teamwork with them. Over the next months, Sasuke began to actually warm up to Naruto. He even saved his life. Before the Chunin Exams started, Sakura tried to spend time with him to gain teamwork. He wanted to say that he did, but he couldn't.

"Instead of flirting, why don't you go practice your ninjitzu? Lets face it, you're your worse than Naruto." He said harshly. He didn't mean to sound so harsh toward her, but he wanted her to do great. He needed someone great to carry on the Uchiha genes. If she didn't get any stronger he would be looking for someone else to help restore the clan. However during the second Chunin Exam, a man named Orocimaru won a fight against him, and bit him on the neck causing him to have a strange curse mark on his neck. He felt as if venom was searing through his body. He didn't know what to do. He saw that Sakura was right next to him, so he finally fell into her lap to try and feel better.

After he woke up, he saw that his Sakura was beat up. When he asked who did it to her, she noticed that he was covered in this mark. He realized he felt more powerful. He repeated the question, but the guy who did it said it was he. Sasuke was pissed. He fought this guy, and broke both of his arms. He was about to attack the guy's partner, when Sakura came up from behind him.

"Please stop..." she said crying. Sasuke then realized that what he just did wasn't him. All he wanted to do was protect Sakura. Why did he go that far? Sakura held tight reminding him of who he really was. Suddenly the mark regressed, and he fell to the ground with Sakura hugging onto him still.

He told her that he didn't want Naruto to know about this. He didn't want him freaking out. He was about to also tell her how he really felt about her, but he heard Naruto wake up.

They finally got out of the forest with a few complications. They went through preliminaries, and since Sasuke had to get his curse mark sealed he couldn't watch the rest of the matches. After that, Kakashi brought him out to train for the match with Gaara. He taught him a special technique called "chidori." It took him the whole time to get it. It even caused him to be late.

After there was a disturbance, his match was cut short, and he was to follow Gaara and his brother and sister. He finally fought Gaara, but he was really strong. He decided to use Chidori for a third time, which he thought wouldn't work, but because the mark spread again it allowed it to work. However it made him hurt as well and now he was laying still on the branch.

Just in time as always, Naruto and Sakura arrived. Sakura helped Sasuke while Naruto confronted Gaara. However, Gaara's other demon-like form pushed Sakura to a tree, and said that it would slowly crush her to death. Sasuke couldn't take it! He couldn't move. He couldn't save her. Damn Orocimaru for causing him so much pain. He couldn't loose Sakura.

The entire time he couldn't think about anything other than Sakura. He couldn't lose her. He tried and tried to get up but it was as if he was paralyzed. Finally it was over, and he got up just in time to save Sakura. While Naruto was still occupied with Gaara, he tried desperately to wake Sakura up.

"Come on Sakura, don't do this to me." He said slapping her cheek. He held her close, and kissed her on the forehead. Nothing worked. "Come on, don't leave me here with Naruto. I don't have anyone else to help me restore my clan. I need you. I love you..." he said in a whisper so no one would here. Finally after almost giving up, she woke up.

"Sasuke..." she said dazed. Sasuke was so happy, but he knew that he couldn't act like it. He almost lost it when she was unconscious, but he couldn't do this now. He got her up, and they went to Naruto who was now almost passed out from fighting Gaara. They went back and found that the Third Hokage was now dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Protection

Chapter 3: Protection

A few weeks later, Sasuke heard that Itachi had come back to Konoha. He was after Naruto so he had to save him. However as usual Itachi beat him up and he woke up a few weeks later in the hospital again just like he did four years ago. He hadn't changed. He was still weak. He felt as if he shouldn't even talk to Sakura because he was weak. How could a great Uchiha like himself be such a loser?

About a month after that, they were sent on a special mission. They were to escort a runner in the Tea Village. He fought a man who had a lightening sword. He woke up about a week later in the hospital again. Why did he always end up getting beat up? Was he really _that_ weak? After he heard that idiot show up, he challenged Naruto to that fight he always wanted. It was interrupted by Kakashi. But it was a good thing, because they could have killed each other.

He went out to try and cool down, but he ran into some idiots from the sound village. They said that Orocimaru would give him power. Would it mean power to kill Itachi? After they left he made a choice. He was going to leave the village. He didn't want to leave Sakura, but what could he do? He wouldn't be able to protect her if he told her how he felt.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. He couldn't push her away any longer if he stayed in Konoha. Leaving would only protect Sakura and Naruto from Akatsuki and Itachi.

However while he was walking out, he saw her waiting for her. _Great._ He thought. "Its late, what are you doing here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village..."

He wanted to talk more, but he just looked ahead. "You should go to bed." He said walking around her.

"Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Its always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing..."

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" he said harshly. This was the only way to get her away. He had to be mean. "Just keep your nose out of my business. Its none of your concern."

"I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me."

_That's so untrue you have no idea Sakura._

_"_Remember? Back when we became Gennin, and we were assigned to our three-man squad?"

_How could I forget?_

"We were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."

_Only because you didn't know about my clan..._

"I don't remember that..." he said. He lied because he didn't want to remember it. He was so mean to her.

"Yeah sure, I mean it was so long ago right? But still, that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me... and Naruto... and Kakashi-sensei."

_That wasn't when I started to love you... I loved you even before Naruto noticed you..._

"The four of us started going on missions. It was rough for us back then... Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun! I know about your clan Sasuke..."

_Please don't bring that into it. I want you to just leave so that I can stop loving you. At least for now..._

"I do, but seeking revenge... That won't bring anyone happiness. No body at all. Not you, and not me."

"I knew it. I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path that none the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us had worked together, and for a while, I thought I could take that road too..."

_I really wish I could._

"But in the end, I've sided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto..."

_Other than you of course Sakura..._

"No! Don't do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone! You taught me how a thing like solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends. But, if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!"

At this moment, the picture of them all together popped in his head. He really didn't want to leave. But he had to. He had to kill his brother and protect Sakura. Obviously he couldn't tell her. He had to think otherwise. He had to risk that she'd fall for someone else. Someone less dangerous. Someone who would treat her like she should be treated. If he were to die then he'd want Sakura to be happy.

"This is a new beginning, each of us have a new path laying before us."

"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't stand it!" Sakura yelled.

_And so am I._ He thought. _Can't you understand that's why I'm leaving?_

"If you would only be with me! I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be a joy, I'd _give_ you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke. So please, I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes I swear! So stay here with me... And if you can't then please take me with you!"

_Don't you know that I can't Sakura? If I did that you'd be killed. Orocimaru only wants me. He'd kill you in an instant. I can't let that happen to you. You can't help me get revenge because Itachi could kill you. I have to leave._ Sasuke thought sadly as he would cry if he hadn't trained himself not to.

" You haven't changed, your still annoying."

_But you don't know that your being annoying is adorable._

"DON"T LEAVE ME! IF you go, I'll scream..."

In a flash, Sasuke appeared in back of her. He knew he wouldn't be able to go without her if she was awake. He had to knock her out.

"Sakura... thank you for everything." He said to her. He then knocked her out, and laid her on the bench.

"I'm sorry, but please understand this is because I love you." He said kissing her on the forehead.

He finally left, and went with the sound four to Orocimaru's hide out. And you know what happens after that.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going Downhill

AN: I'm skipping the drama that has to do with after he kills Orocimaru because I don't feel like putting it in. Instead it will practically skip until after Madara tells him everything.

Chapter 4: Going Downhill.

Over the next two and a half years, Sasuke thought of nothing but training with Orocimaru. He couldn't think about Sakura. Not now. He needed to concentrate and not let Orocimaru know his weakness. The most annoying thing about his travels with the snake man was a girl named Karin.

She was annoying in a _creepy_ stalker way. At least Sakura was cute when she annoyed him. However he knew he needed her when he was done with Orocimaru.

One day Orocimaru and Kabuto went out, and didn't come back for some time. He was tired so he was annoyed at their being late. They even had the guts to bring in a new person named Sai from Konoha. After training he went strait to his room to sleep.

However he was awakened by the feeling of snakes around his body. He found out it was Sai and also what he didn't want to know: Naruto was with him, and then he started talking about Sakura. He had enough. He blew the top off and he was ready to attack when... Sakura showed up. She attacked the other guy which made him smirk, but he decided to speak to her.

"Sakura... huh?" he asked. He couldn't help himself. He looked into her eyes with feelings of guilt. He would obviously never show it. But what he didn't know was that his eyes showed what he was feeling. Suddenly Naruto joined them.

"Naruto?" he said. "So you're here too? I assume Kakashi is here as well."

"No, sorry I'm not Kakashi-san." Another man said. "I'm here in his place. And the new team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi?" he asked he looked at the guy named Sai, and he took out his sword.

Sakura spoke first. "SAI I knew it you're..."

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke said trying not to sound the way he was feeling. _It better not mean he replaced me in Sakura's heart too._ He thought. "Another loser joins the ranks. He said something about protecting my 'bond' with Naruto."

"Sai wasn't your mission to..." Sakura began.

"Yes, my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke-kun. But I don't care about my orders any more. I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember...What it was like to feel. I think it was something very important..."

As Sai was saying all this, Sasuke stared at this guy. _He's right to say that our bond should be protected, but I have to do this to protect them. Both of them. If I don't act as if I'm not coming home, Orocimaru will know how I really feel. If I don't try to... try to kill them... He'll know I'm weak. _

"I don't know much about you," he continued, "but there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan came all this way just for you. Their going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed! I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun you should!"

"Oh I do," Sasuke replied. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to say what they didn't want to hear. He loved Sakura and wanted to be with her, but he couldn't do that now. He needed to kill Itachi first. "That's why I severed them! I have a different 'bond.' A bond of hatred with my brother."

After that, he kept saying things about his brother and that he has to stay with Orocimaru and that even if he had to give his body to him in the process. He then jumped down and almost killed Naruto, but Sai interrupted. After that no one attacked, but then something unexpected happened. Sakura attacked him. She was running toward him, and he could see that she had chakra in her fist.

Had he truly become stronger while he was away? He didn't pick up his sword to fight her, because he didn't want to hurt her, but in the corner of his eye he saw the man taking Kakashi's place attack. He immediately picked up his sword and attacked him. Leaving Sakura behind. _Thank god I didn't have to hurt her._

Suddenly he sensed that Kyuubi was going to come out of Naruto. He immediately used his Sharingan to stop Kyuubi for his sake and also Naruto's. After a few more fighting, he was about to use Kirin to eliminate Naruto to gain the Mangekyo, when Orocimaru got in the way.

"You can't use that jutzu here Sasuke-kun." Orocimaru said to him.

After a bit of annoyance, they all went to their new location.

About a month later, Sasuke realized that Orocimaru was getting weaker. And so he killed him. After he was finished he walked out to find Kabuto shocked to find that he survived. He went on to find Suigetsu, a person Orocimaru had taken captive. He wanted to have Zabuza's sword, so he brought him to get it. After that he went to a prison to get Karin. He didn't want to have her help because he knew what she wanted from him, but he had no choice.

Karin could sense chakra. He needed his help to find Itachi. He then went to find a man named Juugo. He was actually the source of the curse mark and wanted his help.

A little while after that he ran into a man named Deidara. He was accompanied by another man who had an orange mask on.

After he finished fighting him, he had to rest for a while. Then it was finally time to fight Itachi.

After a long battle, he finally killed Itachi... well sort of. Itachi coughed a little, poked Sasuke in the forehead, slammed his head on the wall and fell dead. However Sasuke fell to the ground next to him.

He woke up a few hours later and found the same man in an orange mask with him. He glared at him, but as he took off his mask his left eye started to burn a little, and black flames suddenly came out of his eyes. He developed the Mangekyo Sharingan... but how?

The man came back and revealed himself to be Madara Uchiha. He told him all these things he never knew. As it turned out Itachi was forced to kill the clan. The clan was going to try and take over Konoha, ultimately causing a civil war. The other countries would see them in turmoil and a fourth Shinobe war. Itachi witnessed the third war, and hated seeing all the killing.

All Itachi wanted was peace. And so the Hokage and his councilors took advantage of this. He convinced him to kill his clan in order to have peace. However he refused to kill his little brother.

The next morning after he heard this, he and his team were standing on the rocks staring at the ocean. Sasuke stared into the crashing waves, and remembered his brother. He remembered how he loved him. He cried. He cried for the first time in eight years. He never cried when he left Sakura, he never cried for anything else. He cried for his brother. He felt guilty for hating him. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted revenge for Itachi. He didn't want to hurt Sakura or Naruto. But how else could he do this?

"We are no longer going to be known as Team Snake. For now on, we are going to be Team Hawk. We have one purpose, the complete and utter destruction of the leaf." He said now opening his eyes with a new Sharingan from his Nii-san.

Later on, he met with some other Akatsuki members. From that point on he and his group would work to gain the Jincuuriki powers. But why was he doing this? Sasuke wanted to revive his clan. He wanted to with Sakura. But should he give into Karin? He didn't know how get to Sakura now that he was in this mess.

And why was he in this mess? Because he knew Madara could kill him if he refused to help him. He didn't want Konoha destroyed. He just wanted to get back at Danzo and the others. That was why he agreed to help Madara. Not to mention they wouldn't trust him anyway. What was the point? He thought he should try Karin. Besides there would be no way that he would randomly run into Sakura. He wanted to restore his clan. He was ready to do anything.

End chapter- (don't worry the next chapter is going to be original due to the fact that I don't want to wait forever.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Chance Meeting

Warning: This will have disgusting almost-lemon with Karin.

Chapter 5: A Chance Meeting

Sasuke and his group were out looking for the eight tailed Jincuuriki. They were resting in a clearing for the night. Juugo was keeping watch, and Suigetsu was making sure he didn't go all crazy. Sasuke was already in his tent. However he wasn't ready to sleep. He was just lying down and thinking.

Suddenly Karin came in. Sasuke knew what she wanted. He sighed. _It was now or never. _He thought. As usual as like any night, Karin knelt down and started feeling his torso. He usually shoved her off, but he just turned his head and allowed her to touch him this time.

He knew she was grinning, as she got more daring by embracing him, and kissing his cheek.

"Sasuke..." she moaned. _Great she's moaning._ He thought. He felt her hands travel down to his manhood. _Geez, she doesn't waist any time. _He said as he felt himself getting unwillingly hard. He never moved his arms from behind his head. He just allowed her to do everything until he felt like moving.

He didn't want to romance her. She wasn't worthy of his affection. Only Sakura was. She would be the carrier of the Uchiha heir and that was it! He felt harder as he felt her hand massaging his member. He couldn't take it anymore... He grabbed her and flipped on top of her. If he was going to do this it was going to be quick. No foreplay. He didn't care if it hurt her. She wasn't Sakura.

He looked down at her. He could see her grin. He hated that grin. It was as if it said "I got you under my thumb." He wanted to be the one with her eating out of his hand.

"Let me make you understand one thing Karin." He said looking into her eyes unemotional. "The only reason I'm doing this with you is because I want to revive my clan. I don't like or love you at all. Is that clear?" he said to her.

"Yes Sasuke..." she said with that grin. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want her conceiving his child. But it had to be done. He couldn't keep dreaming of a happy ending with Sakura. He was about to undress her, when there was a yell from Suigetsu.

"Hey Sasuke! We have company!"

Sasuke grinned. He got up and practically threw Karin to the floor. He was saved... for now.

He came out of the tent to see... Sakura! He felt so relieved he could have cried. But he couldn't. He couldn't smile. He couldn't show that he still cared about Konoha. Not in front of his group.

Accompanied with her were Sai, Kiba, and Lee.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked trying to stay unemotional.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked cutely. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Yo Sasuke! Your coming home with us! I almost lost Akamaru because of you." Kiba said followed by a loud bark from Akamaru that freaked out Karin. Sasuke almost laughed at the reaction.

"You shouldn't have come after me if you didn't want your mutt to get hurt." He said, however he didn't like the way he had to talk to them.

"Say that again Uchiha!" Kiba growled practically.

"I don't have time for you Kiba." He said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said finally. Why did she have to speak? "We're not leaving until we bring you home." She said confidently. Sakura was different. She usually was tongue-tied around him. Now she was brave.

"I guess we have no choice then..." Sasuke said looking down and taking out his sword. Right when he was going for Kiba, Lee stepped in front of him. _I knew it._ They fought back and forth as Juugo fought Kiba and Suigetsu fought Sai.

"Be careful Sasuke!" Karin yelled. Sasuke replied with a "hn," and continued fighting. However Sakura heard this comment.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked rather coldly.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm gonna carry his child and..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Sakura had attacked her.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH HE'S MINE!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke stupidly turned to see what was going on happy that Sakura still loved him when Lee grabbed him and put him through the Lotus. Everything went dark...

A few hours later, Sasuke woke up beaten up. He was lying in a bed. His sword was across the room. He tried to get up, but fell back in pain. If he still had his curse mark he knew that he'd be alright, but Itachi found a way to get it off. He sighed. His pride was done for. Just because he was excited that sakura still loved him he dropped his guard for a split second allowing Rock Lee to take advantage.

He was wondering what happened. He hoped that Sakura was ok, and that Juugo didn't go crazy or something killing everyone. But he wondered why Naruto didn't show. Did they already take him? No, it was too soon. And why would Sakura and everyone be going the same way they were going?

Suddenly the door opened. Sasuke figured he was finished, so he just lay to the side not facing the door defeated.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice came from the doorway.

Sasuke's eyes were wide now. Of all people, Sakura had to see him after an embarrassing defeat. He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun, are you awake?"

"Hn," Sasuke said. It was all he could say.

"You're lucky I saved you. Lee almost killed you, you know." She said in a tone that made Sasuke feel even worse. Still he was silent. "I wish you would talk to me for a change. You know, either you come back with us freely or we have to... have to... we'd have to kill you."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you could kill me..."

"I'M NOT AS WEAK AS I USED TO BE!" She practically screeched as she suddenly grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. He was so freaked out that he couldn't keep his usual calm composure. He stared at Sakura in shock. Not only did she get angrier at him, but she was now shockingly strong. Tsunade must have trained her while he was gone. If he lived through this he'd revive his clan with Sakura, and Sakura alone. If she refused then his clan would die with him.

"Am I strong enough for you, or am I still annoying?" she asked.

Sasuke couldn't hide his emotions any longer. He didn't want to show Sakura his emotions but a tear came down his cheek. He looked away from her in shame.

"Sasuke... are you..." Sakura said suddenly softly touching Sasuke's cheek and bringing it to face her again. She gasped at his face. She obviously never thought him to cry. Ever. She sighed and cautiously hugged him. It made him cry even more with this. He loved her touch even though he dared never tell her before. He finally gave into what his heart was begging him to do...

Sasuke held Sakura close. He heard Sakura gasp as he did this, but he didn't care anymore.

"I missed you." He whispered.

He could tell she was crying now. He's waited years for this.

"Sas...Sasuke...?" Sakura said after a little while. "What's going on? I thought you hated me..."

"I could never hate you." Sasuke said rather quickly after years of keeping it in. "I ...I love you." Sasuke heard Sakura gasp, as she held onto him tighter, but he pulled away and looked her in the eye. He had to tell her everything.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I tried to stop when Itachi killed my family, but I couldn't. Instead I decided that I wanted to restore my clan with you. But when Orocimaru asked me to come, I knew that if I didn't he'd pursue me. I was scared he'd kill you. I was scared Itachi... I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Sasuke," Sakura said finally. "I... I really thought you hated me."

Sasuke smiled, and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her in for a long kiss. He never kissed a woman before. (Woman because of the stupid accident with Naruto.) He loved the feeling of Sakura's lips on his. It was if they were in their own little world as they kissed.

End Chapter

AN: I know this is a cliffie, but don't worry, serious lemon in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Restoring the Clan

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said smiling. He put his right hand on Sakura's waist and flipped her onto the bed he was laying on. He was on top of her now. He kissed her neck, causing Sakura to moan his name. His left hand was behind her neck, while he traveled back to her lips. This time he snuck his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers. His right hand then traveled lightly from the spot on her waist to her hips.

Every time Sakura moaned Sasuke's dick got harder. He wanted to give her his child. His heir. The next generation of Uchiha. It was finally time. He had her where he wanted her.

His right hand slowly traveled to Sakura's hot wet pussy. Sasuke groaned as his fingers went inside slowly to find an already swollen clit. He felt her hips jerk as he pulled out his fingers and teased her by feeling her body. His mouth left her lips, and as he lifted her shirt off he kissed her body right down to her clit.

He heard Sakura moan his name the loudest moan as he pulled down her pink underwear and started licking her swollen clit.

He didn't care if any of his team or hers heard. He wanted them to hear. He wanted them to know that she was to restore his clan and no one else. He wanted them to know that she was his, and that he would not have anyone else.

He didn't care how much complaining Karin would do. He never wanted to have anything to do with her. He only wanted her to find his brother, but now that that was finished he had no more use for her.

Sakura had enough. She flipped them over again so that she was on top. Sasuke was still licking her clit, but she couldn't take it any more. She undid his belt, took off the thing between his pants and belt, and finally pulled down his pants to reveal a now extremely hard, pulsating cock. She leaned down and licked the tip. This made Sasuke groan loudly, but he didn't let off her clit.

Sakura moaned while she started taking the entire thing in her mouth and sucked on it.

After a while, Sasuke felt like cumming, so he immediately flipped them over so he was on top and facing her again. Sasuke realized she still had her skirt so he took that off. Sakura seemed to like his shirt because it gave her something to hold onto. He placed the tip of his cock at her moist, hot entrance. He slowly entered her, trying to savor every moment of this with her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned. Sasuke smiled, and slowly took his dick out again, and slid it back in a little faster. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped her. He soon started going faster and harder, but alternated going back to slow. Sasuke grinned as Sakura started screaming. He knew she was cumming soon. He was too.

"Sakura..." he groaned as he felt the hot liquid flowing down his manhood.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she and he came together. Sasuke never felt so happy in his entire life. He felt one with her as he held himself inside her while every ounce of cum left his system. He heard Sakura moan while he jerked into her a little. When it was all over, he didn't want to take himself out of her. He held her close as she started to cry now.

"I... I still love you..." she choked.

Sasuke smiled. "I know." He then flipped to the side to lie down again, but kept Sakura inside of him, as she was now on top. She laid her cute head on his chest which was breathing very heavily. He held her close as she cried. He started rocking her now, as she and he lay to the side.

For a few minutes, all they did was lay there holding each other in the bed. If the others were up, they wouldn't know.

"Sakura?" he said finally.

"Hm?" she responded tiredly.

"Why were you out here? Were you looking for us? Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto's training with the Toads to become a sage. We were sent out to track down who was after the eight-tails. We had no idea it would be you."

Sasuke sighed. They killed the Eight-tails and were trying to see how they were going to explain it to Madara.

"Why are you working with Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Its complicated..." Sasuke said looking into his lover's eyes. "It turns out that Itachi was the good guy..." he said frowning.

"What? How is that?"

"Danzo and the other elders forced him to destroy my clan because my father was planning a Coup D'eat against all of Konoha. Itachi witnessed many people die in the third war, and he didn't want something like that to happen again. All he wanted was peace. If they attacked Konoha then the civil war would have made the country weak ultimately leading us into a fourth war. So they used his want of peace to their advantage and forced him to kill us all... including me."

"But... you're not dead Sasuke..."

"That's just it. He couldn't kill me. He even told the third that if Danzo tried to kill me that he'd tell everyone everything. Including me." He said looking away again because tears were forming.

"Sasuke, its ok to cry you know. I mean Naruto's going to be the sixth and you know how much he cries." Sakura said soothingly to him.

"What? When did that happen?"

"Tsunade-sama had decided this for a long time. Once he's finished training he's going to be told. This is because Jiraya died and he had this prophecy that he would teach the one person who will be destined to be the greatest leader and bring peace to this world. But first _he's_ going for revenge now."

"Really?" Sasuke said. He was amazed the when he found out that he was going to be Hokage like he always wanted. How could an idiot like him get what he always wanted?

"Yes..." Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

There was a silence. Then Sasuke spoke again.

"You were right. Revenge doesn't bring happiness."

"I don't know about that anymore. I think I just said that to try and keep you home. Even Tsunade said that we need revenge on Jiraya. She sent Naruto to the Toads so that he could do so..."

"I know that Sakura, but I went to try to avenge my family just to find out that my brother is innocent, the person who helped him is a man who is immortal and stronger than Itachi and Orocimaru were put together, and the men who gave the order are the elders of Konoha and obviously protected. Because of them I thought I'd never see you again and I'd have to restore my clan with that bitch Karin."

"Sasuke, even Tsunade hates Danzo. She knows that he hates her. He sent Sai because he didn't trust Naruto and me. He thought that since we were your friends it would be harder to get what he really wanted done. He really wanted Sai to kill you. I wish Itachi knew. It bet it would have been so much different. I mean he'd be able to tell everyone, and he could have been alive instead of dead." Sakura said sadly hugging Sasuke who was now in tears.

They finally decided to start falling asleep.


	7. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
